Summer
by XxLoveForeverxX
Summary: Jasper,Bella&Alice gets on extremely well together like peas in a pod.It's summer and school's out.They have a lot planned out for the summer ahead of them.Bella drives a Suzuki in this story.Jasper&Alice got it for her.Alice soon realises that Jasper isn't her mate but in fact Bella's.Who is Alice's mate?Found out in here.J/B,A/?.Sorry for any mistakes/confusion in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or anything else  
Enjoy!**

**Bella's Pov  
** I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock stopping it, I walked over to open the curtain and the window stretching as I breathe in the fresh summer air. I let out a breathe and turned to walk towards my wardrobe. _Hmm... What to wear what to wear. _I thought to myself. Roughly about three minutes of standing in front of my wardrobe staring at it blankly. I finally settled on something. I gathered up my things and went to take my shower. I brushed my teeth and hair than hopped into the shower. I let the warm water relax my muscles. fifteen minutes later or so I turned off the hot tap than the cold. I grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my body I stepped out of the shower. I dried myself off and put on a black long sleeved top that runs down to my thighs and a brown belt around the hips. I sighed as I continued my morning 'beauty' routine as Alice would call it. Packing up my stuff I walked out of the bathroom and into the guess room. The room was a nice lilac colour with a double sized bed that had a red peony with green leaves comforter, bed sheet and pillow cases. The whole set of four. I dried my hair than applied some heat protection spray, I divided my hair into three sections. I waited until the curling iron is heated up while it was heating up I went ahead and did my makeup. Groomed eyebrows, eyeliner, shimmering eyes shadow, peach blush and a coral lip gloss. Taking the curling iron I began curling the bottom part of my hair, than the middle and finally the top. I put everything neatly away and got a pair of socks and black high heel boots. I sat on my bed and pulled the two of them on. I walked out of my room closing the door behind me. "Morning Darlin'." a southern voice said I turned to my left to see Jasper standing there. "Good morning Jasper." I smiled at him and walked down the stairs holding on to the banister. I didn't fall down the stairs. When I got to the last step I saw Alice standing at the sitting room door, leaning on the doorframe, smiling. "Morning Ali." I said smiling as I walked towards her and gave her a hug. "Morning and you look so beautiful Bells." Alice replied. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I walked into the kitchen to see Carlisle and Esme there. "Good morning." I said to the both of them as I gave them a kiss on the cheek before sitting down to eat the freshly make pancakes Esme had cooked for me. Pouring myself a glass of orange juice I began to eat my breakfast. Not long after I heard a booming voice from the back garden and instantly knew it was Emmett. I turned to look out the kitchen window and saw Emmett and Rosalie walking towards the house. Emmett was covered in dirt and blood and Rosalie has a few dirt marks on her cheekbones. I finished my breakfast and washed my plate and glass. "Bella! Can we go shopping Jazzy is coming too." Alice asked skipping over to me and grabbing onto the lower part of my arm. She was doing the puppy dog eyes and I had no plans anyways so why not. "Sure but where are we going?" I asked "Port Angeles." Jasper replied. He then started mouthing something. I looked at him confused and Jasper face palmed himself. I glared at him and Alice spins around to see him. "Why was Bella looking at you so confused?" she asked him sweetly and innocently almost like a cute and adorable child that you just can't say no to. "I said do you want to go the book store after going to the other stores." Jasper murmured. I nodded my head. "Ali I'll see you and Jasper in the car I need to go and grab my bag and phone, okay?" I said and her answer to that was "Okay hurry up." I shook my head as I saw Alice skipping out the front door with Jasper. I walked into my room, got my bag and phone. I put on my watch and sprayed some perfume. Hurrying down the stairs and not falling for the second time this morning. I smiled and stepped outside the Cullen house. Jasper was standing beside my black 2010 Suzuki Kizashi. He must known that I was wondering how Alice got in the car. I never gave them my key. Jasper held up the key and shook it in front of him. Being the gentlemen that he is her opened the door for me to get in. Alice smiled once I was bulked up. I smiled back. Jasper got into the driver seats and put the keys into the ignition. He started driving down to Port Angeles. "Are you okay?" Alice asked confused I responded to her "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" "Because of what Edward and Tanya did. Bells if you still love Edward why did you give up?" she sighed still rather mad at him. "Alice is because I love him I let him go. Like I mean he's happy with Tanya." I told her hiding my tears. "But now you're not happy Bella. It's nice that you think of others before yourself but you have to think about yourself as well." Jasper said and Alice then said "Jazzy is right Bella."I sighed and said "Your right but I'm seriously okay. Jasper can you turn put on some music. There's a CD in there."  
"Sure." Jasper pressed the play button and the song "Into The New World" by Girls' Generation came on. I smiled as I began to sing with it.

Jeonhae jugo shipeo seulpeun shigani  
Da heuteojin hueya deullijiman  
Nuneul gamgo neukkyeo bwa umjigineun maeum  
Neoreul hyanghan nae nunbicheul

Teukbyeolhan gijeogeul gidariji ma  
Nunapeseon uriye geochin gireun  
Al su eomneun miraewa byeok bakkuji ana  
Pogihal su eobseo

Byeonchi aneul sarangeuro jikyeojwo  
Sangcheo ibeun nae maeumkkaji  
Shiseon sogeseo mareun piryo eobseo  
Meomchwojyeo beorin I shigan

Saranghae neol I neukkim idaero  
Geuryeo watdeon haemae ime kkeut  
I sesang sogeseo banbokdweneun  
Seulpeum ijen annyeong  
Sumaneun al su eomneun gil soge  
Hwimihan bicheul nan jjochaga  
Eonjekkajirado hamkke haneun geoya  
Dashi mannan naye segye

Teukbyeolhan gijeogeul gidariji ma  
Nunapeseon uriye geochin gireun  
Al su eomneun miraewa byeok bakkuji ana  
Pogihal su eobseo  
Byeonchi aneul sarangeuro jikyeojwo  
Sangcheo ibeun nae maeumkkaji  
Shiseon sogeseo mareun piryo eobseo  
Meomchwojyeo beorin I shigan

Saranghae neol I neukkim idaero  
Geuryeo watdeon haemae ime kkeut  
I sesang sogeseo banbokdweneun  
Seulpeum ijen annyeong  
Sumaneun al su eomneun gil soge  
Hwimihan bicheul nan jjochaga  
Eonjekkajirado hamkke haneun geoya  
Dashi mannan  
Uriye~

Ireoke kkaman bam hollo neukkineun  
Geudaeye budeureoun sumgyeori  
I sungan ttaseuhage gamgyeo oneul  
Modeun naye tteollim jeonhallae~

Saranghae neol I neukkim idaero (Idaero~)  
Geuryeo watdeon haemae ime kkeut (Ime kkeut! )  
I sesang sogeseo banbokdweneun (Banbokdweneun~)  
Seulpeum ijen annyeong (Seulpeum ijen annyeong~~)  
Neol saenggakman (Whoa yeah)  
Haedo nan ganghaejyeo ([Oh oh~)  
Ulji anke nareul dowajwo ( Dowajwo)  
I sungane neukkim hamkke haneun geoya (Hamkke haneun geoya)  
Dashi mannan uriye~

Once the song was finished Alice and Jasper was staring at me. Well Jasper was looking at the rear view mirror. "What?" I asked "You know Korean? and you have a lovely voice." Alice responded. "I nodded and smiled at her. "When did you learn Korean Darlin'?" Jasper asked "Last fall when you left. I learned Japanese and Chinese along with it. I had to do something to keep my mind of the fact you were gone. I couldn't drag Charlie down into the depression I was in." I replied looking down at my lap. I saw Alice placing her hand on my lap and giving me a upset smile she muttered "Sorry for that." I smiled back at her saying "It's okay." Jasper continued driving while me and Alice talked about what to do for the summer.

**That's all for now. I hope you liked it  
Rate and Review Please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or anything else  
Enjoy!**

**Alice's Pov  
**Me and Bella sat at the back of her Suzuki. I'm glad she accepted it. Usually Bella Barbie doesn't like people getting her things even if their a free sample. Don't ask...I don't even know. We talked about what to do for the summer and sometimes Jasper would join in. We talked and listened to music and sang along to some songs. Then I heard the starting of one of my current favourite songs "Wanna" by KARA. "Alice your song." Jasper said with a smile and I started singing with Bella.

Just wanna think about  
I wanna think about  
Just wanna think about  
I wanna think about  
Just wanna think about  
I wanna think about  
Just wanna think about  
I wanna think about

Mangseorineun geotdo jeongmal nan jigyeopjanhayo (Oh oh oh oh)  
Gidarineun geotdo jeongmal nan eoryeopjanhayo (Oh oh oh oh)  
Oh yeah oh yeah nan Oh yeah oh yeah nan  
Nunchieomneun geudaega miwo  
Oh yeah oh yeah nan Oh yeah oh yeah nan  
Eoseoppalli malharan mallya

Geudaereul saranghae My Love geudaereul saranghae My Love  
Geudaereul saranghae nan geudaereul saranghae nan geudaereul saranghae My Love

Geudaereul saranghae My Love (I wanna think about)  
Geudaereul saranghae My Love (Just wanna think about)  
Geudaereul saranghae  
Nan geudaereul saranghae  
Nan geudaereul saranghae My Love

Just wanna think about  
I wanna think about  
Just wanna think about  
I wanna think about  
[ Lyrics from: . ]  
Naemam gajyeogangeotdo geudaen jalhaetjanhayo (Oh oh oh oh)  
Gobaek haneungeotdo dareun geot anijanhayo (Oh oh oh oh)  
Oh yeah oh yeah nan Oh yeah oh yeah nan  
Nunchieomneun geudaega miwo  
Oh yeah oh yeah nan Oh yeah oh yeah nan  
Eoseoppalli malharan mallya

Geudaereul saranghae My Love geudaereul saranghae My Love  
Geudaereul saranghae nan geudaereul saranghae nan geudaereul saranghae My Love

Geudaereul saranghae My Love (I wanna think about)  
Geudaereul saranghae My Love (Just wanna think about)  
Geudaereul saranghae  
Nan geudaereul saranghae  
Nan geudaereul saranghae My Love

Every body come on  
Every body come on  
Every body come on  
Every body come on  
Every body come on  
Every body come on

Geudaereul saranghae My Love geudaereul saranghae My Love  
Geudaereul saranghae nan geudaereul saranghae nan geudaereul saranghae My Love

Geudaereul saranghae My Love (I wanna think about) geudaereul saranghae My Love (Just wanna think about)  
Geudaereul saranghae nan geudaereul saranghae nan geudaereul saranghae My Love

Just wanna think about  
I wanna think about  
Just wanna think about  
I wanna think about  
Just wanna think about  
I wanna think about  
Just wanna think about  
I wanna think about

When the song was over me and Bella looked at each other and just randomly started giggling. "You have an amazing voice Ali." Bella told me and smiled at her. "Are you two planning on signing up for the school's musical next year?" Jasper asked looking in the rear view mirror. "No...but if you do and get in. I'll consider coming to the show rather than stay home and study." Bella responded to him and I couldn't the grin that spread across my face. "Umm..." Jasper started but then decided to focus on the road instead. Me and Bells giggled a little.

**Jasper's Pov  
**" Are you two planning on signing up for the school's musical next year?" I asked looking in the rear view mirror. "No...but if you do and get in. I'll consider coming to the show rather than stay home and study." Bella responded to me and A grin was spread across Alice's face. "Umm..." I started but then decided to focus on the road instead. Ali and Bells giggled a little. "Jasper can you sing?" Bella asked out of the blue. "Yes I can Bella Darlin' why?" I questioned her. "Just wondering." she muttered. "Hey is this CD all Korean songs?" Ali asked and Bells responded "Nope." A few more songs and talking the song "Morning After Dark" by Timberland with Nelly Furtado and SoShy.

_Go Timbo___

_I'll be the same when it all goes up, I'll be the same when it all goes down  
Not the first one open it up, I'll be the last one closing it out  
Don't know if I'll give you a shot yet, Lil Mama, I'm peeping your style  
Do I think you're dope enough? Yup, one way of finding it out__  
__  
__The way you came at me, boo, don't care, not afraid, I'm like wild  
Really want it from head to toe, question if she gon' let it out  
Anyway the hour glass go, I don't worry anyhow  
Why don't we see where it go? Let's figure it out_

When the cats come out the bats come out to play, yeah  
_In the morning after__  
The dawn is here, be gone, be on your way, yeah  
__In the morning after__  
When the cats come out the bats come out to play, yeah  
__In the morning after__  
The dawn is here, be gone, be on your way, yeah  
__In the morning after dark___

Come on, SoShy

I heard singing coming from the back and realised it was Alice singing to SoShy's part.__

_I got a little secret for ya, I never sleep when comes the night  
But every time I smack my fingers I switch back into the light  
My moon belongs to your sun, your fire is burning my mind  
Is it love or is it lust? Something that I just can't describe_

Am I the one and only? 'Cause you're the only one  
It felt so long and lonely, waiting for you to come  
It's looking bright and early, I'm willing to close my eyes  
This is the unusual story, Timbo and SoShy  
_  
When the cats come out the bats come out to play, yeah  
__In the morning after__  
The dawn is here, be gone, be on your way, yeah  
__In the morning after___

When the cats come out the bats come out to play, yeah  
_In the morning after__  
The dawn is here, be gone, be on your way, yeah  
__In the morning after dark___

Go Nelly

Again I heard singing from the back but this time it was Bella singing to Nelly's part.__

_I need some REM but I don't like sleeping alone  
So come and pick me up as soon as you put down the phone  
I wanna get into trouble, later you'll carry me home  
I wanna go undercover, I just wanna rattle your bones_

Yes, I'm the one and only but I'm not the only one  
So let's work overtime on this shift, it ends with the sun  
Maybe we can start a riot, maybe we can run this town  
Maybe I'll be your vampire, we could figure it out  
_  
When the cats come out the bats come out to play, yeah  
__In the morning after__  
The dawn is here, be gone, be on your way, yeah  
__In the morning after__  
When the cats come out the bats come out to play, yeah  
__In the morning after__  
The dawn is here, be gone, be on your way, yeah  
__In the morning after dark___

Dark, dark, dark, dark, dark, _in the morning after dark  
__Dark, dark, dark, dark, dark, __in the morning after dark  
__Please don't leave me, girl, __in the morning after dark__  
Please don't leave me, girl, __in the morning after dark__  
Please don't leave me, girl_

When the cats come out the bats come out to play  
When the cats come out the bats come out to play  
The dawn is here, be gone, be on your way

When the cats come out the bats come out to play  
The dawn is here, be gone, be on your way

I pulled into a parking spot just as song ended and I got out to open the doors for the two princesses sitting behind me. I opened Alice's door first "Princess Alice." I said as I opened her door and held out my hand. She took it and stepped out gracefully. I went around to Bella's side and said "Princess Bella." when I opened her door and held out my hand again. She took it and got out of the car. I couldn't help but wonder did something change with Bella. She isn't clumsy at all today and her outfit wasn't what she would wear. But I have to agree with Ali she looks so beautiful. "Jazz you have a wonderful voice." Bella said to me as we were walking to the mall or rather mine and Bella's torture home. I'm just kidding Ali may love shopping but it's fun most of the time. Alice makes it seem fun and with Alice dragging both me and Bella out shopping we're getting on extremely well together. I'm grateful for that because I thought Bella would have loathed me for a. nearly killing her on her birthday and b. although Edward was the one who decided to leave I was really the main reason why. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the two girls call me name. They were snapping their fingers and shaking me. "Are you okay?" they asked together. I nodded my head in respond and we continued walking.

**That's all for now. I hope you liked it  
Rate and Review Please~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or anything else  
Enjoy!**

**Jasper's Pov  
**We walked into the mall and immediately Alice dragged me and Bella to a clothing store. Bella and Alice were looking at some summer clothes and I trailed behind them. Bells was the one holding the basket. "I'll hold that Bella." I told her reaching for the basket but she took it and said "It's okay knowing Alice you're going to have a handful of shopping bags to carry and it's only the first store. I'll hold the basket." she continued looking at some clothes which I only noticed now that it was skirts and shorts. Bells picked up a pair of denim short shorts. She walked over to a full length mirror to see what she looked like by just holding it in front of her. "Hey that looks nice Bells you should try it on." Ali said handing Bella a black off shoulder top and a black vest top. "Try these on too." she started pushing Bella towards the changing rooms. I took the basket of her and she walked into the changing room to try on the outfit. "Jasper? Jasper? Jazz? Jazzy? Jasper? JASPER!?" I heard someone call and realise it was Ali calling me to ask "What do you think?" pointing towards Bella and smiling. "I think you look beautiful Bells." I replied then again she looks beautiful in almost everything. I thought to myself. "Really?" Bella asked and I nodded my head. She smiled and walked back in to change her clothes. Once she was out Ali and Bells looked at each other then at me. Bella took the basket and Alice took my hand and pulled me over to the men part of the clothing store. Oh boy...they both started looking at clothes in a rush well at least Ali was. Bella was taking her time, looking at the clothes it also looks like was thinking something like "I wonder if he'll try it on" , "Would he like it?" etc. I walked over to her because I can't see the little pixie anywhere. "Hey." I said from behind her. She jumped and turned around to smack me on the chest. "Don't do that." she replied to me. I laughed and she smiled shaking her head. We continued walking until I saw a blonde. He must have known I was staring because he looked up. It was Peter and he started walking over to me and Bells. Ali skipped over and stood beside Bella. "Hey Major, pixie and umm..." Peter started "Oh right Bella this is Peter from my story. Peter this is Isabella Swan but she prefers to be called Bella." I said. They shook hands and said "Nice to meet you." to each other. "Peter want to join us?" Ali asked him. "Sure." he replied and we continued talking for a while and Bella was holding a shirt. "Are you buying it for Charlie?" I asked "Nope. It's for you to try on since Alice threw away most of your clothes that got ripped and tore while you were hunting." She said and she looked at a few more in the end she found three shirts and two cardigans. It was long sleeved so I could still cover up my scars. She handed them to me and I went to try them on. "I have to push him towards the changing room so that he would try on something but you just handed them to him and off he goes." I heard Ali say and Bella giggled. The sound of her giggle it's like music to me. I walked into the changing room, closed and locked the door. I started to take off my jacket and try on the cardigans first. One of the cardigans was navy and the other was black. Hmm... I'm not really a cardigan kind of guy but these are actually not that bad. Taking the cardigan off along with my top. I tried on the shirts. The first one was deep blue, the second was black and the last one was light grey. I changed out into my own clothes and unlocked the door. Opening it I saw Bella standing there with the basket. "Where's Ali and Peter?" I asked "Ali dragged Peter on a wild goose chase against his will around the store." she uttered and I laughed. Poor Peter. "So what you think of the five tops?" she questioned pointing towards the tops in my hand. "They're very nice." I told her truthfully. She smiled a breathe taking smile and popped the tops into the basket. "Come on let's go find the kids." she said and I laughed at that taking the basket from her.

**Peter's Pov  
**After Jasper walked away to try on some clothes Bella had picked out for him. I was being dragged on a random wild goose chase against my will around the store by Alice Pixie Cullen. Well I actually don't mind she is nice looking. We saw Jazz and Bella walking towards us and I waved to them. "Hey you two. So Major did the tops fit?" I asked and Major replied "Yes they did Peter." So more shopping was done and I ended up holding nine bags my own and Alice's. Jasper held his and one of Bella and Bella held hers. Although Jasper offered to hold them. We walked into the next store and Bella went to look at the phone charms. Alice went walking around like there's no tomorrow. I looked to my right and notice Jasper staring at Bella and not his wife. "You do know your married right?" I asked and he glared "Oh really now? I did not know that..." he responded with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes and went to find the cute little pixie. I saw Jasper walking towards the spot Bella was and picked up the phone charms we both saw her holding a Sakura Omamori Pair Netsuke Cell Phone Charms (Rhinestone/Pair) and Sakura Omamori Netsuke Cell Phone Charm (Cat's Eye/Small). He held on to them and looked around for a while. He walked up to the check out and paid for the phone charms. Placing the bag into one of the four shopping bags of his along with the receipt. I couldn't help but laugh at the rather goofy smile he has on right now while he's walking up to Alice and myself. I looked to my left and Bella was looking at some gems stickers for her phone. She picked out a few and went to pay for them. Jasper turned and strolled over to her and they both waited for me and Alice outside the store. After looking around for the next fifteen minutes she decides to leave.

Alice's Pov  
While we were in the clothing store I had a vision of Jasper and Bella they were true mates. It's like they're destined to be together. I also saw my mate and it happens to be Peter. I wonder how Peter, Jazz and Bells would take this? Should I tell them? Yeah I should but how? Ugh... I wonder if Bella's hungry yet if she is I could tell all of them about my vision and our true mates. I was pulled into reality by Jasper and Bella tugging at my arms. "Ali let's go." Bella said smiling "Okay hey Bells are you hungry?" I asked and she replied "A little." "Great! let's go eat." I said and rush them all to a cafe. Me, Jazz and Peter order a cup of coffee that's isn't going to drank so yeah...and Bella order a slice of carrot cake and a latte. I took a deep breath and began to say "I have something to tell you guys." They all looked at me and Bella stopped eating to give her full attention to me. "I had a vision of our true mates...and honestly I don't know how you'd take it." I said in a whisper because I don't other people to hear us. "Jasper your actually meant to be with..." "Be with...who? Alice?" Jasper asked me. "Your meant to be with Bella and funny or oddly enough I was meant to be with Peter." I told them. It seems like Bella was in shock after hearing this because she was staring at me like I have three heads. "No wonder why Jasper had be trailing behind Bella like a love sick puppy." Peter laughed and I found myself somewhat joined his laughing.

That's all for now. Hope you liked it  
Rate and Review Please~  
A/N: I honestly don't have a clue what stores are there in Port Angeles...:P


End file.
